Una botella de vino para Emma
by bexanascat
Summary: One shot / Emma cumple años y Regina tiene un regalo para ella, una carta en una botella de vino. / La carta es del vídeo de Shannon Beveridge (aka nowthisisliving) 'A letter to you' modificada obviamente para darle sentido.


N/A: Tenía guardado esto en mis documentos y lo quise adaptar a mi otp favorito, espero les gusté, si hay algún error me lo pueden decir (with kindness)

* * *

Todo era perfecto. Las rosas, los colores, las mesas, la comida, la música, el lugar, tu vestido, tu sonrisa. Tú. Tú estabas perfecta, tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la manera en la que tus ojos brillaban, y tu risa estallaba cada vez que él te decía algo al oído. Me gustaría poder hacerlo, ser yo quien te sostiene como él lo hace, poder acercarme a tu oído y decirte cada cierto tiempo lo hermosa que te ves, tal vez poder besarte al final.

Bajo la mirada a la copa de vino que tu padre amablemente me tendió, me resulta difícil verte de esa manera y no ser yo la razón de tu felicidad Emma.

Aún recuerdo como tus ojos se fijaron en mí el primer día que te vi en el estudio de ballet, resultó que al final no nos llevábamos tan bien, o solo era yo que lo dificultaba todo, o me encontraba en un mal momento y ahora todo comenzaba a ir bien ¿sabes? Lograste unirme a mi familia, de alguna manera lo hiciste, sin saber el detonante de nuestro quiebre en primer lugar, estuviste para mí incluso cuando te pedí que te fueras, y dije que te odiaba, te quedaste Emma, cuando yo no quería quedarme, apostaste todo por mí y todas las ganaste.

En ese trayecto caí perdidamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ti, de tus chistes, de tu horrible combinación entre vestidos y converses, tu desastrosa forma de comer, tus botas viejas, tu cabello rubio, tus ojos azules cuando están tristes, verdes cuando estas feliz, ambos si es invierno, y un pequeño halo de ámbar se aloja cuando estás conmigo; podría despertar todos los días de mi vida a tu lado, hacerte el desayuno, lavar tu ropa, ayudarte cuando lo necesites, comprar comida para tres, hacer comida para tres, incluso tener un perro, porque se lo mucho que deseabas tener uno cuando eras pequeña, podría cuidarte cuando estés enferma, y prometo que hubieras conseguido un mensaje o quizá una llamada cuando este lloviendo y aun estés en el trabajo, o cuando estemos lejos para hacerte saber que me preocupo por ti.

Algún ruido me hace volver al tiempo real, dejando todos esos recuerdos doler entre mis pulmones, todos están felices, y yo me esfuerzo por poner una sonrisa a cada persona que se acerca a mí con intenciones de hablar, ahora es más fácil para mí desenvolverme con nuevas personas gracias a ti, pero en aquel momento no quería hablar con nadie, solo deseaba estar en una esquina, pensando en todo lo que pude haber tenido, pero desperdicié por mi cobardía. Vuelvo mi mirada, tú y Killian van de la mano hablando animadamente con quien decida entablarles una buena charla, ríen sin parar, como si no hubiera mal en el mundo o algún corazón roto en esa fiesta.

Tú madre estaba feliz, radiante, que se podía ver a millas de allí, su hija se ha convertido en una joven mujer y David, él ha resultado el padre más orgulloso de su pequeña princesa, que ahora cumple 20 años, está feliz de que te hayas enamorado del joven Killian porque es un novio ejemplar.

Te enamoraste; a pesar de haberme dicho que dudabas de todo lo que sentías, sacaste el tema con tranquilidad, suspiraste con alivio y me dijiste: _no soy una rara Gina, estoy sintiendo cosas por Killian, estoy enamorada_. Vi tu rostro Emma, no parecías convencida de lo que habías dicho, y tus ojos no conectaron con tus palabras, no hubo ese brillo que siempre hay en ti cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona.

Lloré esa noche hasta que meramente no había más lágrimas que llorar. Pero sabía que en algún momento volverían a caer, porque nunca se acaban, llevo llorando antes de ti, y aún me falta más por vivir, así que sé hay muchas más por llorar.

Comencé a hacerme camino a la mesa principal, donde tu madre nos llamaba a todos animadamente para dar unas palabras, sonrío tensamente, ocultando con gran éxito la maraña de pensamientos que llevo guindados en el cuello porque de otra manera no explico el ahogo que sentía, ese nudo que sabes odio sentir, ese nudo que solo tiene una manera de salir, pero me negaba, no podía llorar allí, tu más que nadie sabe cuánto detesto que me vean llorar.

—Regina

Cuando logró centrar mi mirada observo a todos mirándome, esperando por algo, di un respingo al darme por enterada de cuál era la razón de tanta atención hacía mi

—Eres la mejor amiga de Emma, vamos di unas palabras

Abrí mis labios para declinar la invitación de tu padre, pero parecías esperar con demasiadas ansias lo que tenía para decir, relamí mis labios, nerviosa por tanta curiosidad hacia mis palabras, mucho más porque no se me ocurría nada para decir, o quizá tenía miedo decir de más.

—Yo… —aclaré mi garganta— bueno parece me he quedado sin palabras, bien hecho Emma —las risas estallaron y no entendía que les había hecho tanta gracia— Emma, una vez me comentaste lo mucho que esperabas cumplir los 20 años, la verdad es que no entendía por qué, y sinceramente aun no lo entiendo —sonreí cuando lo hiciste— luego me dijiste era porque te estarías consolidando oficialmente como una mujer adulta, e irías directo a tu final feliz, que encontrarías un buen hombre que te apoyara en tus decisiones, que quisiera compartir la carga familiar…me preguntaste si yo esperaba lo mismo, y mi respuesta fue un simple no, me miraste tan indignada, esa noche llegue a casa y pensé en un final feliz para mí, en tu mundo estos existen, en el mío prefiero creer que la vida sucede, te enamoras, cuidas a esta persona porque de alguna manera se convierte en tu hogar, esa persona resulta ser tu compañía en el camino y no pienso que ese sea el final, los finales se viven Emma, no terminan como una película de Disney, de esas que tanto te gustan y sinceramente no pienso que la vida sea una de ellas, tu final feliz Em, es ser tu misma

Los aplausos tardaron en llegar, porque no lograron encontrar el porqué de mis palabras, no hubo una razón de lo dicho para ellos, fue solo un discurso al azar en la mente de todos, aunque pienso que, si hubiera dicho algo coherente para el mundo tu no lo habrías entendido, habrías perdido quizá el interés de nadar en todo lo que saliera de mis labios. Muy pocas veces alguien se encontró capturado por mis pensamientos, parecías ser la única que apreciaba lo que decía y daba vueltas en el aire junto a mis palabras cuantas veces hiciera falta, solo para lograr encontrar la fuente de todas ellas… la razón por la cual salieron de mi boca en primer lugar. _Eres una mujer muy extraña,_ fue la primera frase que me dijiste cuando hablamos por primera vez sin pelear.

—Solo espero sigas siendo feliz como hasta ahora

Fue mi frase final, porque a pesar de todo Emma, haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para verte feliz, incluso si a mi lado no es.

La noche continuo en silencio para mí, digo silencio porque ya no deseo llenar más estos folios con letras de soledad que en el instante que pegue mis dedos a las teclas harán metamorfosis a palabras cargadas de esa tristeza que en algún momento a todos nos ataca.

Fueron las 2:35 de la madrugada cuando finalmente todo comenzaba acabarse, te acercaste sonriente a mi lugar, hablando de tantas cosas a la vez que solo logré sonreír y ahogarme en la combinación tan peculiar que eran tus ojos a mi lado.

—¡Gina! Joder, ¿has prestado atención a lo que te he dicho?

—No —sonreí grácilmente, me resultaba inútil mentirte

—¿Qué tienes? Durante toda la noche estuviste más taciturna de lo normal, y nefelibata, y ambas sabemos que entre las dos soy yo quien anda siempre en las nubes

—¿Desde cuándo utilizas las palabras que yo te enseño?

—¿Desde cuándo la extraña Regina responde una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—Touché

—Vamos Gina, ¿qué sucede?

—Sucede todo Em —me levanté vigorosamente

—¿Me lo contarás?

Tus ojos me miraron desde abajo, tan hermosos y escrutadores como de costumbre

—Estoy segura lo sabrás pronto

—¿Tiene que ver con esto?

Alzaste el regalo de cumpleaños que gentilmente te había hecho, una botella de vino con una carta dentro, al inicio de la fiesta habías bromeado diciendo que me había tomado todo el contenido solo para entregar un presente único.

No entiendo como alguien puede llegar a conocer tan bien a otra persona.

—Es tu tarea averiguarlo

Me diste la famosa mirada llamada _no me jodas Regina,_ reí simplonamente pero con certeza divertida, giré sobre mis talones y me marché, decline las ofertas de tus padres por llevarme, incluso la de Killian, necesitaba el final de la noche para mí, así como seguramente tú la necesitarías para ti luego de leer mi carta, quizá necesitaste 6 meses, 1 semana y 3 días.

A veces cuando cierro los ojos Emma, te veo abriendo la botella, para leer mis letras entrelazadas

 _Recuerdo llegar tarde de ballet, e ir corriendo a mi habitación, para prepararme a estar otra noche en vela, me acostaba a mirar el techo, ver pequeños rayos de luz pasar por el poco espacio que la cortina dejaba, y me preguntaba ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Pensé había nacido con algún tipo de incapacidad para amar, que se me había negado el privilegio de amar, de enamorarme, de sentir emociones hacia otras personas, pregunte tantas veces por qué no podía tener lo que mis amigas tenían, me sentía tan lista y preparada para amar que no había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal._

 _Durante mis noches recé, nací en una familia religiosa y me enseñaron que Dios siempre tenía respuestas a nuestras incógnitas, así que recé, recé por sentir, fue entonces cuando recibí respuestas, entraste con tu cabellera ondulada, rubia, ojos azul, quizá verdes, vestido y converse, sus ojos se posaron en mi durante unos instantes, me sonrió y sentí, como si fueran pececillos subir desde las puntas de mis dedos pasando por mis brazos, desembocando en el resto de mi cuerpo, llegué tarde esa noche y lo vi, no estaba incapacitada, no se me prohibió el amor, solo era gay._

 _Fue entonces que llegué de ballet y por primera vez no fui directamente a mi cuarto, me quedé en la sala con mi hermana mientras mis padres hablaban sobre unos niños besándose en alguna página de internet, fui a mi habitación esperando encontrar un sueño fácil porque había resuelto mi gran incógnita, pero mi mente desenterró miles más, ¿qué haría ahora? Era una adolescente gay viviendo con una familia religiosa, así que esa noche recé, recé por un chico, para que al día siguiente alguno entrara al estudio y me viera con los mismo ojos de color indefinido que ese día me habían escrutado. No obtuve respuesta._

 _El domingo de esa semana fui a la iglesia con mi familia, al sentarme entre las primeras filas me sentí odiada, despreciada y fuera de lugar, tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar mientras escuché a las demás personas alabar a Dios, profesándole un amor inconmensurable, así como él nos demostró su amor. Llegué esa noche directo a mi habitación, me acosté y pregunté a la nada ¿Por qué una religión que solo profesa amor me dice que estoy mal en amar? ¿Somos diferentes en qué? No lo entendí y como no lo hice preferí ocultarlo, fingir ser otra persona, me antepuse la incapacidad de amar tratando de olvidar el color de tus ojos, las ondas de tu pelo y la claridad de tu sonrisa._

 _No pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque cada día parecía más cansada, tuve pensamientos que me asustaron, así como seguramente tú los tienes, no llegué a contemplarlo de cerca, fue algo que supe no podría hacer pero si pasó por mi mente, hasta que un día estuve gran parte de la mañana acostada en mi cama observando el techo, ese día decidí que mi vida valía la pena vivirla, no podía dejar que las ideas de otras personas sobre como se tenía que ser o que se suponía era normal para la sociedad me hicieran infeliz, ¿Cuál era la diferencia de su amor al mío? Nada, no hay ni un ápice de diferencia._

 _Alguien en algún lado del mundo está sintiendo o sintió lo mismo que tú, sé qué esperas que te diga todo lo que sientes cambiará, pero ambas sabemos eso no es cierto, yo ya lo he asumido, y si aún te sientes confundida, está bien, si aún sientes miedo, está bien. Sé que toda esta carga que ha nacido contigo es en lo único que piensas, es la razón por la que pasamos las noches en vela cuestionándonos nuestra incapacidad de ama, o de ser normales, y es la razón por la cual a veces no quieres despertar. Tenemos esta idea errónea de cómo será nuestra vida y nuestras familias también se crean su propia visión, es por esto que tienes tanto miedo de ser quien realmente eres, que los vayas a perder; no te estoy diciendo que será fácil, porque no es así, todo se desordenará aún más, pero habrá un punto donde ellos volverán a ti y verán todo el daño que te hicieron con sus ideales, tanto como tú te lo hiciste con los tuyos._

 _El mundo es muy grande, y te sientes sola, pero… hay más como tú, y si no los hay, habrá otras personas que se encuentren en el mismo abismo que tú, entonces podrás encender tu luz, ayudarlos a amarse, hacerles saber que no están solos. Sé que es una mierda pensar que no hubo algo que te guiara, pero podrás guiar a otros._

 _Resulta que no estamos incapacitadas a amar, no somos tan diferentes, y definitivamente no estamos solas._

 _Sé que a veces no lo sientes, pero, si alguien no te lo ha dicho hoy, te amo y estoy orgullosa de ti._

Emma necesitó más de una noche, ha tomado 6 meses, 1 semana y 3 días de mi vida, y aún no llego a concebir cómo una persona entre billones en el mundo puede dejar tanta ausencia clavada en mi presencia con su esencia.


End file.
